Hiro Hayami
Hiro Hayami is a member of the unit Over The Rainbow and a student at Kakkyoin Academy of Edel Rose. He is considered to be the top male Prism Star in all of Edel Rose. Bio Appearance Hiro is an average height male who has fairly short honey blonde hair with middle parted bangs and bronze eyes. He wears a matching light blue Over The Rainbow bracelet with Kouji and Kazuki. He often wears black framed accessory glasses when he goes out. However, he is not visually impaired. Personality At the beginning of Rainbow Live, he is self-centered and wears a mask and says sweet words towards girls which are covered in lies. He will do anything to achieve his goals, including stealing and trickery. He has a near-obsession with Kouji, and almost debuted alongside him. Bell is one of the only people who understand his twisted personality. He used to be a kind-hearted and pleasant guy but was influenced and controlled by Jin's principles of absolute perfection. However, Hiro is most known for his dedication and love towards his fans. Pleasing his fans is often his first priority and he is always thinking of ways to make them happy. At the end of Rainbow Live, he decides to tell the truth to his fans and expose the secrets of Jin. He reconciles with Kouji and together along with Kazuki they form the Prism Unit, Over The Rainbow. Role In Plot Upbringing Hiro came from a poor family and was sent to a church in Amakusa in the kumamoto prefecture shortly after being born in Tokyo. Hiro was very happy there, the father and sister who raised him really love him as if Hiro was their own child but, a few years later they died in a unexpected accident. After that Hiro was transferred to a child institution, in that place where a lot of kids around Hiro's age but they weren’t very welcoming with him. As he grow old, Hiro start to let himself get carried away more often and get into fights everyday, It didn’t matter how much bigger or older his opponent was, he wouldn’t quit until he'd won. Because of that he was sent to various child institutions across the country. A few years later he is reunited with his mother and goes back to live with her in a run-down apartment. Hiro watched the Prism King Cup tournaments from his mother's phone, which led to his fondness for Prism Shows and his admiration for Hijiri Himuro. Koushi Norizuki, who happened to see Hiro dancing in the park, sensed his potential and offered Hiro a scholarship at Edel Rose. Hiro's mother accepted Koushi's offer and gladly gave up his son, thus Hiro was taken in by Edel Rose. After Koushi's son, Jin Norizuki, takes over Edel Rose as the supervisor, he raises Hiro under his strict rules. As a result, Hiro grew up aware that he was indebted to the family for saving him from poverty. This points to why Hiro never defied Jin's orders, nor did he ever express his own opinions. School Life In his first year in Kakkyoin Academy, Hiro didn't seem to have any friends. Always placing first on the ranks made other students suspect him of cheating and calling him the teacher's pet since he had relations with the Norizuki Family. At the age of 13, Hiro meets Kouji Mihama, who he finds being made fun of by other students because of his music. He runs over to help him pick up his music sheets and they become friends. Hiro tells Kouji that he thinks it's amazing how he's trying to change Edel Rose with his music and asks Kouji to write a song for him so he could show the world how great his songs were. At a scene of the two of them at the beach, Hiro then says that becoming the Prism King wasn't his dream, but he wanted to be a hero who gave courage to people to face the future. HiroxKoji Two years after their meeting, Kouji and Hiro are paired into one unit named "HiroxKoji" for their debut. In King of Prism, it is revealed that it was Hiro himself who requested Jin for him and Kouji to be in one unit for his idol debut. Jin refuses, saying Kouji still doesn't have a reputation. Hiro begs another time and Jin gives an exception- he was allowed to debut with Kouji, but only if he claimed their debut song "Pride" to be written by him, or else he wouldn't be able to debut at all. To Hiro -who wanted to debut more than anything in order to repay his mother's debt- he had no choice but to obey Jin's orders. Later, Hiro claims Pride to be his own song to the public. Enraged, Kouji confronts Hiro and asks for an explanation, but unable to tell him the truth Hiro takes on a new character and attitude towards Kouji, saying Jin said it would be better for publicity. Shocked and feeling betrayed, Kouji quits the unit and leaves Edel Rose. Rainbow Live Kouji left the unit and took along with him his song "Pride". Hiro, unable to let Kouji and his songs go looked for him and tried to get the song back. He manipulates Ito Suzuno in order to get Kouji to give his song to him, which proved successful. Hiro then performs the song Pride for his solo debut, claiming it as his own while losing sight of the true reason he wanted to sing Kouji's songs. Forming Over The Rainbow Driven to the point of desperation to be freed from the hands of Jin, who was manipulating him and using him as a tool to get revenge on Hijiri, he hints at Kazuki and Kouji, trying to tell them to help him through his mask of lies. After the match between Kazuki and Hiro, Kazuki realizes that Hiro is asking for their help. After being confronted by Hiro at Bell and Naru's show, Kazuki confirms that the song "Freedom" was actually a message by Kouji to Hiro, which reveals that though Kouji only ever responded with hatred towards Hiro and acted indifferent whenever anyone brought up his name, deep down he actually still cared for him as seen in the lyrics of the song. The breaking point of Hiro's decision to leave Jin was Bell. After the girls were disqualified from participating in the Prism Queen Cup by Jin, Hiro decides to expose him to the public and tell his fans that he was made to lie to everyone, including himself this whole time and to finally put an end to Jin's schemes. After his confession and apology to his fans and Kouji, Hiro was prepared to give up Prism Shows and return to poverty since he couldn't forgive himself for what he's done. Kazuki talks him out of it, saying that he's done more than enough and his fans would forgive him and that Kouji thinks so too. Kouji then appears before the two, saying he and Hiro should reforge their relationship. The three of them decide to form the unit, "Over The Rainbow". The Road to the Throne Hiro supports Kouji's decision to go to Hollywood. Since Kouji's contract forbids him to write songs for Kazuki and Hiro while he's in America, Kouji offers Hiro the song "Over The Sunshine" in case he wants to use it for the Prism King Cup. Hiro refuses, saying he'll compete with "Pride." He now aims to become the next Prism King to fulfill Hijiri Himuro's dream. At the end of the movie, however, it is seen that Louis Kisaragi had taken the place to sing "Pride" due to its legal rights belonging to Schwarz Rose, leaving Hiro without a song by Kouji that he could sing in the Prism King Cup. The birth of a New King After losing "Pride" Hiro heard that Kouji will write a song for Schwarz Rose. Image Songs Pride Sumer Sky・Monologue (with Yuu) masquerade -STAR MASQUERADE ver.- (with Alexander) masquerade "H"EART OF "K"ING (with Kazuki) Prism Jumps Hiro can make 4 consecutive prism jumps in a row. Sar Splash Hiro.png|Star Splash dreamworks.png|Starlight Kiss Lighting_Splash.jpg|Lightning Splash Shining_Spiral2.jpg|Shining Spiral Starlight_Express.jpg|Starlight Express Hiro_Infinite_Hug.png|Infinite Hug With Love Trivia *In Rainbow Live, Hiro is associated with yellow roses. In King Of Prism he is sometimes pictured with light blue roses. *Pretty Rhythm Director, Hishida Masakazu says Hiro's habit of biting things, such as his thumb or the ends of his glasses is because it's similar to a child who sucks on his thumb because he longs for his mother. *Besides his activities in Over The Rainbow, Hiro is a model who appears in many commercials on TV. He is also an actor and has starred in the movie "Yoru no Yoshaman" with Naru Ayase and the others from Rainbow Live. *Kouji taught him how to play the piano, and he has an interest in the cello. *In the PriPara and Pretty Rhythm Crossover Movie, Hiro performs "Pride" with Kouji. Commented on by Meganii, who says "This is what Hiro truly wanted." *He shares his Prism Jump "Infinite Hug" with Shou from Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. *Similar to Wakana Morizono, he has two image brands and splash jumps, Star and Lightning, while Wakana's are Ethnic and Heartful. It is thought to be due to their somewhat two-faced personalities. Gallery Main Article: Hiro Hayami/Image GalleryCategory:Rainbow Live Category:King of Prism Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Love Interests Category:Prism Stars Category:Edel Rose Category:Over The Rainbow